It Started One Night At This Bar
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Zane is a chef, a famous and busy one at that. Jay and Kai just want him to go out. So they take him to a guy's night out... None of them expected the outcome to be this catastrophic. Modern AU Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So… story popped in my head and couldn't resist it. Read, enjoy, review!**

**OoooO**

_Carefully he chopped the onion, not out of fear of slicing his fingers, but out of fear of ruining the onion. He finely chopped the onion into square pieces, dicing it and then moving along to the next one, his skill with a knife was not one to question. He then switched his knife and bustled along to the carrots. His deep, sea blue orbs watched with preciseness. He was never going to fail in the kitchen._

It was busy tonight, it was busy every night, but tonight was the busiest it had been all week. Here at the biggest and most popular restaurant in all of Ninjago, there was huge party for the rich and the famous. This restaurant once in the biggest rut ever had been saved by an unlikely hero, a very skilled and talented chef.

Zane Tiberius Julian.

The most well known and critically acclaimed chef of all of Ninjago. And it was startling; he was only at the tender of twenty two. He had barely attended culinary school for one in a half years before being hired for his first job at a little hole in the wall. Then he had upgraded to a five star restaurant that was dying out.

He became a culinary genius, correction, always had been one.

As said before, tonight was hell of busy. Zane was working up a sweat as he tossed spices together and chopped onions with salmon chucks. He wiped his forehead with her forearm while he rushed over to stir a stew as he added a pinch of sage. His eyes glanced over and then shouted, "Someone get the lobster ready and I need to boil some clams!"

The other chefs hurried to comply with the wishes of their leader. The master chef. A few older than he, very few younger, but all looked up to his talent and craft. Although those older than he were begrudging the fact that he was the master chef, that he was the top dog here.

Zane took much pride and effort into his craft, his art. He studied in high school and took small jobs when he decided to cook for the rest of his life. He learned how to grill and bake, to create a beautiful dish out of a limited amount of ingredients. Zane had worked hard for his position and he needed to keep it, he wanted to keep it.

There he prepared several dishes and slide them over to be tasted briefly. Once cleared he allowed them to enter the dining room, as every dish left, Zane would smile and then he quickly would tend to the next meal that was meant to be cooked, grilled, or baked.

XxxxX

He eyes blinked open as the ringing entered his ears. He rolled his eyes, tonight was his night off and there he phone was ringing away. Slowly, he sat up and scanned for his cellular device, only to find it buzzing away on his table, the ringtone blaring away as well. He stretched and stood, he was happy and thankful for his micro nap.

Hands found the device and fingers swiped to answer, forcing it up to his ear; he gruffly spoke, "Hello."

"HEY!" A loud cry erupted from the other side of the line. "ZANE!"

The blonde cringed in distaste and then muttered, "Jay, I presume that your yelling indicates that you are rather excited about something…" Zane's other hand tugged at his mild bed head, while his eyes went to his kitchen.

"Course it does!" Jay hollered making Zane retract the phone from his ear.

"And what is the source of your excitement?" Zane inquired as he strode over to his sacred place. He adjusted his white t-shirt before washing his hands; he felt the urge to cook something Italian.

A clicking noise was heard, then the engine of a car. "Well, you, me, and Kai, we are having a guy's night out!"

Zane sighed as he shook his head at his friend's words, "No, you two can enjoy yourselves in one; you know how I feel about partying." Zane grabbed some bowls and then a pan. "I am content here in my home."

Jay laughed softly and then spoke, "But, dude…" There stood a long pause which made Zane stop his motions, "Kai is outside your door."

The blonde groaned and quickly walked to his window to see the brown spiked up hair of which belonged to his close friend. Zane let out another groan before muttering, "I dislike you both."

Chuckles left his companion's throat, "We know, now hurry. I'm waiting in the car."

XxxxX

It was a sweet and cozy little bar, honestly it was. It had pool tables in the far back, and shades with little lamps and it gave off an urban coffee shop vibe, but no matter how cozy and sweet of a bar it was, Zane hated it. Zane disliked bars, mostly because of drunks and alcoholics. He had no past experiences with drunks, but bars were they homestead.

He hated he stench of them as well. It reeked of beers and sweat or even blood from fights. He just disliked with a great passion the consumption of alcohol. So, he was the designated driver all the time. This bar was actually smelled good, not reeking of the nasty stench of puke or any bile.

Zane was led by his friends to the bar counter. Jay was a technician and also an inventor; he had invented the latest model for a mobile phone company. Kai was actually a welder that worked in his own metal shop; he also worked with fireworks at an amusement park. Both his friends were just as successful in their fields of work as he was. Both of his friends enjoyed their jobs like he loved his. Jay was actually married and to Kai's sister, Kai was planning on marrying his long term girlfriend. Zane was single.

As they sat down Jay held up three fingers and hollered, "Three shots!" The brunette then turned back to his friends, "So, Zane how is the old cooking job?"

Zane smiled, "Fine, I enjoy it a great deal."

Kai nudged the blonde and then chuckled, "So, you find yourself a girl yet?"

Zane rolled his blue eyes, "No, I will be sure to inform you when I do though." He then glanced up just as the bartender placed three shot glasses down.

"Now, what kind of shots do you want tonight, Jayster?" The tanned male with coral red hair that was slicked back full to touch his mid back, his eyes were pastel green like a pale mint.

Jay laughed, "Tero! My man!" He hugged the bartender with a wide grin, "Man it has been a while! How have you been?!"

Tero chuckled, "Good… good… how's Nya?" He then flashed a grin to Kai, "Sup, Kai?"

Kai smirked, "It's all good, heard you landed the coaching job."

Tero nodded, "That I did."

Jay gave him a high five, "That is great! Nya is very well by the way; hopefully we will be adding another addition soon though!" The brunette winked.

Tero then glanced at the blonde, "You are…?"

"Zane," Zane announced as he held his hand out. "I was friends with Jay since middle school and met Kai in high school."

Tero nodded, "Cool, met Kai about two years ago and Jay was my roommate in college." He then smirked, "Them college days were so good, those were the days…" He then clapped, "So, tequila shots?" Eying them and wiggling his eyebrows as he reached behind him to grab the liquor.

Both brunettes had nodded in approval.

Tero gave them a wink and poured the glasses while supplying lime slices and salt, "Have fun, I got to go deliver some beers!" The redhead had rushed off while calling out a hold up and shut it.

Zane smiled, "He seems nice."

"He is! In all honesty, he is a true gentleman!" Jay proclaimed, "But he is so much fun to hang with too!"

Kai took his shot down and hissed then bite into the lime, "Yeah… a true charmer…" He cringed then let out a "Whoa!" while breathing out hard.

Jay took his shot and shook his head furiously while biting his bottom lip, "Damn…! That is good!" He bit his hand softly to suck the salt off and then bit into a lime.

Zane shrugged off his drink and sighed, "I rather not since I am driving us back home tonight."

Jay pouted, "Dude, one shot isn't going to screw you up."

"Yeah, Jay has a point, you'll be fine," Kai said rather convincingly.

Zane shook his head still while they teased him about his non-drinking habits and at his lack of a woman in his life. The three started reminisce their high school days and college memories while speaking of stories of their workplaces. Kai drinking a beer, while Jay stuck with some shots, and there Zane sat, not even touching his first shot, but only sipped on some water.

Then a blaring noise filled their ears.

"Fuck…" Kai cursed as he spun to see what the heck that was.

The other two followed.

There was a girl, whose hair had been pulled up into a high pony, curls and waves fell to her mid back and some to her sides of her face and stopped a little past her chin. She had bangs that traveled from one side to the next gradually getting longer. Her hair was a fair raven color and eyes that which gave a reminder of charcoal, but when in light shined a deep emerald green. Her lips a deep crimson red and cheeks gave a natural rosy glow, even with her olive tanned skin. She wore a white tank top with dark gray skinny jeans and black combat boots, but she then tapped the microphone, "Hey there everyone," her voice was so angelic. "I'm gonna sing for you guys tonight, hope you enjoy it." Her hand then gripped a guitar and she strummed it softly while her head leaned in more to the mic.

Zane lost his mind at that moment and took that shot like nothing. That girl was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon and her voice was something else. He slammed the glass down and demanded more.

"_You aren't perfect, but it's alright._"

Zane lost his sanity.

**OoooO**

**Well… there it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid16: Hahaha… Your review made me laugh! :)**

**So... this is gonna be short, maybe like five to ten chapters long. Yes, this story is going to contain most of the characters for a fact and OCs, which have either been in All For One or Bound By Honor. And some new ones that are later to be revealed in BBH (Bound By Honor). **

**Enjoy the rest!**

**OoooO**

His knife diced away at the potatoes rapidly as he cringed in distaste at the memories of the night before. He was such an idiot. He drank way too much and danced to that song and then… then… then he went to talk to that singer. He slammed the knife down on the wooden cutting board. _I acted completely inappropriately!_

Part of his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat formed. His hands pulled up on his hair and fisted it tightly. He let out a much needed grunt of frustration as he shook his head. _Never again, ever shall I let Jay and/or Kai take me out like that again! _

Within the midst of his little breakdown, he caught a glance of a white apron and wild, curly soft blonde hair. He rotated his head upward to see the height of a seventh grader and a wild bush of curls. Shy and embarrassed, he waved, "Hello, Ally."

The small female waved shyly, her brown doe eyes staring at her peer and higher level worker than she. "Good… good afternoon," she stammered out with a small tint of pink upon her freckled face. Her small hand waved at the much, much taller male.

Zane leaned against the counter and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his deep sea orbs examining her carefully. Her apron was stained with yellow and her cheeks caked in flour, even her hair was tinged with the powder. "Starting up on some desserts for tonight?" He inquired slightly, but knew the answer already.

Ally nodded and mumbled softly, "Yes… I was working on some new cakes…"

The master chef had nodded, "That's good, that's good." He glanced over at his knife and sighed, "Sorry if I scared you, I was just thinking about my stupidity and ignorance." He chuckled, "I was really stupid last night."

The small female shook her head, "No, you are a genius!"

"Maybe here and when it comes to other non-social aspects, but last night I displayed a level of stupidity that not even I could comprehend." Zane stated bluntly as he shook his head.

Ally pouted before glancing over at a cupboard, "Could you hand me the baking soda, please?" Her hands outstretched and she went on her tippy toes.

Zane thought of her as a younger sister, knowing her since culinary school and then he got her this job. He saw her as a sibling he never had, nor knew he even wanted. He opened the cupboard to grab her said item and tossed it lightly towards her. He saw her catch it and gave her a smile, "What kind of cake are you making?"

Ally peaked up and muttered quietly, "I am making a blueberry red velvet cake." She smiled sweetly, "I have been trying to perfect it, but it is so hard to make perfectly!" She played with her hair and sighed, "But… I won't give up."

Zane admired her determination and her will. Despite her hardships, she endured it all. She had been picked on because of her height and for her massive bush of blonde hair. Also, her stuttering and her tendency to easily get embarrassed, but here she was holding her head up high, most of the time.

She spun on her heels and stalked out to the bakery portion of the restaurant. Zane smiled and then proceeded to chop some mushrooms. He hummed softly, his head hurt from the alcohol consumption he took part in last night. He then rubbed his temples then sighed, _Never drinking again, ever._

XxxxX

Cole sighed as he placed the files upon his desk and he groaned in irritation. He rubbed his temples and his hands travelled through his raven locks as he let another groan of frustration. "It makes no sense," he continuously tugged at his locks.

"What doesn't?" a familiar voice called as a pat upon his shoulder.

Cole turned around and sighed, "This case… we have to solve it." He rolled his eyes at his partner's antics, "Stop making that face, Dareth."

The brunette smirked as a hand ran through his slicked hair although it was curled into a whirl in the front. He chuckled, "You my dearest friend and partner need to calm down and take it easy."

His charcoal eyes narrowed as he examined his partner carefully, "Dareth, this is a huge drug dealing case and you expect me to calm down?!" His eyes wild with hate, "A teenager got shot in this case… and you expect me to-"

Dareth gripped onto Cole's shoulders, "Yes, I do."

Cole sighed, his hands tugged upon his hair. He drew his eyes up to stare at his more relaxed partner. Dareth simply nodded, "This drug case is tough and the deeper you get into it you could get killed."

Cole nodded slowly, "I know that."

"And I highly doubt Deh will be able to handle that one," Dareth spoke softly as he patted his partner.

"Yeah, that's true." Cole stretch, "Speak of which, I have to go get lunch with her in a few minutes." Standing, his arms and legs stretched out, he yawned and then swung his jacket on. He gripped his keys and then muttered, "Be back in a few hours or so."

Dareth gave him a short wave before turning to his phone. He checked for a text message, but there were no new ones. He pouted in distaste and then typed a new one up.

_**Hey! Wanna go out to eat something?!**_

Dareth sat his phone down upon the desk while rubbing his temples. "Why won't you respond!? Almana!" He whined out before sighing once more. He played with his pen, air blowing from his lips with sad eyes. Dareth rolled before preparing himself to leave. When the wood of his desk went off in wild vibrations which made him reach for his phone.

He swiped it without much thought and brought it to his ear, "Hello!" His voice was cheerful and full of life while he grinned as he slipped his jacket on.

"_**Hey…" **_a monotone voice entered his ear.

Amber eyes widened with delight and a wider grin spread across his face, "ALMANA!"

"_**Oh, gosh-damnit, Dareth!" **_her voice gave out a bit of an angry tone, _**"What the heck?"**_

Dareth couldn't help his shout of joy, he sighed, "Sorry… sorry, just got really excited…"

"_**Don't yell though, it hurts when you do." **_He imagined her pressing her ear lightly for a moment.

"Sorry… I didn't mean it baby, I swear I didn't." Dareth cooed to sooth her.

He heard a shift, _**"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"**_

"More than once…"

"_**Then stop it… listen, I am on my way to this diner and was wondering if you would like to meet me there since you wanted to get something to eat." **_She spoke softly, but yet again, with her usual monotone voice.

Dareth grinned, "Yes, love to! See you in a bit, baby!"

XxxxX

She sipped her soda slowly and glanced over at her older brother, who was carefully looking through the menu. "What are you getting, Rosa?"

Her charcoal eyes gave a light skim over through her menu and then to her brother. "I think I'm taking the toasted olive basted French bread with some roasted pasta on the side."

Cole gave her a look and then sighed, "What do you recommend, Ms. Food-Critic?"

She gave a small laugh, "The lobster ravioli with mozzarella bread rolls and with roasted spinach and asparagus." Her eyes smirked along with her own smirk that etched upon her crimson lips.

Cole shook his head, "Guess that's what I'm getting…" He set his menu down and then took a sip of his water, "Now, how is work?"

"Good… I enjoy getting paid to eat, but I still sing every now and then at Tero's bar. I kind of miss it, the music and such, don't you?" She spun her hair softly with her hand.

Cole sighed, "I do miss the dancing, I guess… but I dance at Mitsuki's studio, so I can live with that." He gave her a small grin.

She giggled, "How is her studio?"

"Great, she is a great teacher!" Cole gave a firm nod, "Are you still thinking about being a lit teacher, Rosa?"

Deliah gave a sad nod, "Sorta, but I am fine where I stand…" There was some sorrow lingering in her voice.

Cole reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey, you have the degrees for it, why not go for it?" His smile was reassuring, "You would do great, and your public speaking has improved tremendously!"

Deliah gave a pitiful look, "Well, I don't think I'd be able to honestly…" She then waved the waiter over. "Besides, I have a stable job and my fiancée has a stable job as well…" She pointed to the ring that lay upon her finger.

Cole frowned, "Yeah… don't remind me…" Cole's hands went through his raven locks and he groaned, "Did I say I didn't like him?"

Deliah rolled her eyes, "Plenty of times."

"Well, I still don't. He didn't even ask for me, Andres, or dad's approval! What kind of man does he think he is!?" Cole huffed after placing his order. "And a shot of tequila, please."

Deliah gave a small pout, "A man that I am going to marry, whether you accept him or not."

Cole just shook his head and looked up, "Whatever, I still don't like him. On a lighter note, I'm asking Mitsuki soon, you like her, right?"

Deliah nodded, "Of course, I like her a lot! She is so sweet and cute and just yes, ask her!" She leaned across, her hands playfully smacking his chest.

He chuckled, "I will… trust me, I will."

Lips started cracking into a soft smile, "Good, I expect to hear her tell me all about it soon then!"

"You will… you will…" his fist softly clocked her chin.

XxxxX

Zane felt strange coming back to this bar. He hated bars, and yet, here he was once again. _Why?_

His eyes staring hard at the wooden countertop and his heart beating quickly, rapidly, he wanted to see her again. Apologize for his over intoxicated state, look into those beautiful eyes once more. He craved to see her again, to hear her perfect voice once again, this time saying his name. Zane felt like some overly obsessed child with their favorite TV star, their mild crush on a character from a show. He felt stupid.

He rubbed his temples and glanced over at his leather jacket, did he seriously try to look like some badass? He was acting like a foolish child, trying to impress her. Seriously, what had gotten into him? He sighed and banged his head on the countertop. _I'm stupid._

"What's wrong, amigo?" a familiar voice asked.

Zane's head lifted, "Hey, Tero." He gave a weak wave along with a weak smile.

"Zane?" Tero lifted an eyebrow, "What brings you here?"

Zane shrugged, "Just felt like it… why?" He looked at the redhead with a sad look.

"Well," his body leaned against the countertop towards Tero, "Jay says you hate bars, so seeing you here makes me ponder as to why you would be here…"

The blonde shrugged, "Feel special, I came back here."

Tero nodded, "I don't date guys…"

Zane shoved the redhead and then glared, "Neither do I! I didn't come here for you, I came here for-" He stopped at the laughter before him.

The redhead simply let out a loud laugh and wiped his eyes, "The look on your face was priceless!" He then slid a mug full of beer to him, "On the house."

A huff came from the blonde, "Well, I wanted to say sorry to the singer from the night before."

"Deliah?" Tero inquired.

"If that is her name, then yes, her." A nod followed as he gave a sad look.

Tero examined the blonde and then bit his lip, "Well, you were kind of crazy, you almost fell on top of her."

Zane groaned and then let his forehead slam once again on the wooden counter. "I'm an idiotic human being!"

The bartender chuckled, "You were drunk, you just praised her, she didn't mind. I'll take you back stage right now if you want, that way you can talk to her." He smiled and then held his hand up to rush over to a waitress and another waiter. He came back and then raised his eyebrow, "So, you wanna see her, or not?"

Zane pondered a moment; he stared hard at his beer. Deep, sea blue eyes soft with concern, but the nerves were biting at his stomach, butterflies fluttering away inside. He gulped before staring up and giving a brief nod, "Yeah, if you could, please?"

Tero gestured his head a direction, "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Zane stood, brushing himself off and giving a heavy sigh. He followed the redhead with slow, short steps. He was scared to see her, she was like a goddess. Her voice was rich, clear, soft. She sung with such passion and her voice and expressions showed it. Her hair seemed so lush, lips full and so… _kissable…_ Her eyes passionate, lively, and gorgeous, she was gorgeous. Her body was curvy, nothing short of perfection. Zane unconsciously licked his lips, he blinked and looked down.

_What the heck am I thinking?!_ Zane gulped, this woman was screwing his mind up and he didn't want this. Not like this, nothing of the sort. He was scared of this overwhelming lust, the raw passion, this foolish love at first sight that was deeming control over his mind and his heart. He was scared.

**But he liked this new fear. **

**OoooO**

**Well? Should I write more? Or nah…? Want to learn more about the OCs listed? Read about them in All For One or in Bound By Honor, but you don't have to. The stories will give you a better perspective of the OCs, know more about them, but whatever floats your boat! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Astrid16: Thank you, I am glad you enjoy it so far! And yeah… I'm content with few though! :)**

**LucyBrick123: Sorry for the super late update, hope it is up to par…**

**TheFoldRocker12: I am sorry that it took so long! I am so happy you want more!**

**OoooO**

Deliah started to pull her hair up into her usual high ponytail, her eyes staring hard into her mirror. She blew some air before looking up, "What song should it be tonight?" Her hands twiddling away and mending together as she thought.

"Maybe I should sing something rock… or possibly a pop song?"

Her head turned, "No… I should sing heavy metal…?" Eyes then focused upon sheets of paper. She pushed her arms up to lift her body off the stool, reaching out to grasp the papers, "Maybe I should try…"

A knock interrupted her words and thoughts.

"Hey, Deliah!" a familiar voice called out.

The girl smiled as she scrambled to put her papers back. She quickly walked back to her mirror and then spoke, "It's open, come in, Tero!" She scrambled for a lip gloss and some other lip applicants. Her head turned towards the door to see the wild redhead walk in with a grin. A smile graced her lips as she hopped off her stool and hugged the bartender.

"Deliah, calm the heck down, seriously," Tero chuckled as he gave her a spin and then settled her down upon the floor. "Now, listen hear, a man has come to visit you."

The female sighed, "Another? I thought I asked that you keep them away." She gave a small pout before looking at the mirror to look at herself in a non-loving way.

"He isn't like the others, he is actually standing at the doorway." Tero responded with his pastel eyes flickering with amusement.

She spun her head towards the doorway to see there lay a tall male with blonde hair styled up. Her lips parted slightly as recognition found places on her facial features, her hand went up as her head tilted, "You are the guy from last night, aren't you?"

Zane's face felt heated as he looked away briefly before coughing, "Yes, I am." Embarrassed, his hand went through his blonde locks. "I wished to apologize for my behavior last night."

The girl gave a kind smile before shaking her head, "No, it's fine. You were drunk and completely out of it." Her hand found his back with a light pat.

Zane shook his head giving her an ashamed look, "No, it was very unacceptable of me and rude. Please accept my apology." He bowed his head down with his apology and sighed to himself.

Deliah glanced over at Tero with a lifted eyebrow. Tero smirked before mouthing, _Told you so…_ She rolled her eyes before looking back at the much taller man than she. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded softly and carefully lifted his chin up to look at him. With that, their eyes had met with a spark, charcoal lit against a deep, sea blue with a burning fire. A tightness clenched at them with a strong hold that spewed with lighting flames.

Torn away from each other, her ears burning and she gulped, "I accept your apology." She turned away and went to her guitar, "Well, thank you for the visit, but I suggest you get yourself seated and Tero should get back to his bartending." She turned back towards the two with a broad grin. "The show must go on."

Tero chuckled at her and stuck his tongue at her, "Very well, princess, go on and get those people riled up!" He waltzed out and nodded towards Zane to follow.

Zane glanced over at Deliah and then he mumbled, "My name is Zane by the way." And he followed the suit, trailing behind Tero. Deliah bit her bottom lip as her thoughts were aroused by this attractive new character who suddenly found a way into her life.

XxxxX

"Alright girls!" the reddish brunette clapped, her lips in a smile and the back of her hand wiped off some sweat from her forehead. "That's all for today, just do a little stretch and remember, practice tomorrow is at two!"

The group of girls giggled as they started to stretch and went to the back room to gather their things as they waved to the instructor. She smiled before giving a few more stretches for herself and waved goodbye to some girls leaving. "Bye, Sammy! See you later, Kiki! Great job today, Annie! See you tomorrow, Catie!"

"Bye, Ms. Suki!" The girls chorused as they left.

Her hair neatly tied in a bun, while her body clad in her purple dancing suit and lavender dancing tights with her ballet shoes. She sighed while outstretching her arms carefully while rolling her head as music played softly in her head. Releasing air, she took two quick steps before twirling her left leg, arms slid around as her back arched. Her leg raised upward behind her body as she fully went into an arabesque position. Preparing to move, hands found her hips and gently lifted her off the ground with a spin.

Her hands found the strong arms that were holding her. "Cole," she giggled, her neck cranked to look back at him, "I thought you were working overtime?"

The raven haired detective grinned before pressing his lips roughly on the female's. "I am," he muttered against her lips. He gently set her down, she responded by spinning around to fully face him.

"Are you now?" her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Just wanted to drop by and say hello to my beautiful girlfriend." He soon embraced her, "Lloyd is still having that thing tomorrow night, right?"

The girl nodded in her taller boyfriend's chest, "Yes, he is." She looked up, "We still going?"

"You wanna, Mitsuki?"

"I did promise him and his dad and my dad that I'd go… besides…" she pulled away looking over at him carefully, "You said you'd come with me to finally meet Lily's boyfriend."

The raven haired male shrugged, "I did, huh?" He rolled his eyes whilst she smirked, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"So _we _are still going together?"

"Of course," his hands found her face and pulled her in for a kiss again before he said he'd see her later that night. She smiled insuring him that she'd stay up as long as he brought home dinner. Cole gave his long term girlfriend a look which she returned and he sighed, "I won't be back until midnight, earliest."

"That's fine," Mitsuki smirked, her arms around the detective, "Netflix can keep me up."

XxxxX

Deliah let out a sigh as she typed away on her computer. Her eyes scanning away and fingers rapidly working away. She reached for her hot cup of hot chocolate and took a sip before stopping to double check for any spelling and/or grammar errors. Her right hand went through her bangs while she yawned slightly.

There was a small knock at her office door, without turning or even flinching, she called out, "It's open."

She heard the door click open and shut close along with the soft shuffling of feet. "Whatcha workin' on?" a familiar voice had asked.

"A review for a restaurant down by where the old theater is, the one across from that tattoo spot," Deliah replied. "The food was really good, the atmosphere was alright though, needs some work, but still."

"Cool, cool," A popping sound was released.

Deliah spun around in her chair, her eyes soon narrowed, "Jazmine, you know how much I hate the sound you make sucking a lollipop like that." She cringed as her friend did it again with a smirk etched on her lips.

"I know, but I love the sound!" Jazmine smiled. "So, the review for the paper, website, or magazine?"

Rolling her charcoal eyes, "Magazine." She turned back to type away, "How is the comic book designs going?"

Jazmine grinned and waved her braid, "Awesome! I can't wait till it is published and out in stores!" Her hands landed on the shoulders of her friend who jerked forward.

A small smile graced the lips of Deliah, "That's great news." Her fingers still proceeded in her typing, but she glanced at her friend's grin for her screen, "How's Lloyd?"

"Great!" the brunette cheerfully exclaimed, "He has a match tonight at the dojo, you should drop by and watch!" Jazmine grinned and nudged her raven haired friend, "Cole and Mitty are going!"

The raven's crimson lips twitched slightly; she briefly ceased her typing, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Tonight… tonight is date night for Vlad and I. I think Vlad already made plans for us." She let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Jazz."

She didn't need to turn to know that her dear friend was pouting. She felt her heart sink further down because she disappointed her friend and she really wanted to see Lloyd. Maybe she could convince Vladimir to go to the match after dinner. Turning her body and chair, her hands patted her friend's lap, "What time is the match?"

The brunette was startled and simply stared at her friend, "Around 9:30…" Eyes full of confusion and puzzlement, "Why?"

A playful smirk cracked upon her tanned face, "Maybe we can see it after dinner." She winked once Jazmine's smile returning. Her body jolted back in her seat and she tugged Jazz's braid. "Get off me!" She squirmed and gasped while the brunette continued to bear-hug her.

XxxxX

Zane had started preparing himself some shrimp sauce, he wafted the scent and he pondered, "Basil and pepper." He went to his basil plant to retrieve leaves to chop and add to his dish. Once washed and chopped, he slid them in and add several cranks of pepper as he stirred it evenly and folded it carefully. He then allowed the sauce to simmer. He turned his attention to his oven that was baking some bread at the moment. Then he went to the boiling water and readied to pour his homemade ravioli in the pot of boiling pot.

"Zane!" A yell soon caught his attention, "You home?!"

Dropping his handful of ravioli into the pot, he wiped his hands on his apron and groaned, "In the kitchen!"

Footsteps were heard and then he turned into the kitchen, "Hey, dude! What are you making?" Zane's visitor asked while plopping himself on a stool at the island, his tongue poked out and licked his lips at the smell of what was cooking.

Zane stirred his sauce and turned the temperature down as his attention slowly drifted to his guest, "Ravioli and garlic bread, would you care to have some?"

"Nah, nah, I'm good." Was the short reply Zane received. His guest looked around, "But you should probably bring some to go."

His blue eyes scanned his spiky haired friend and the mischievous look that swirled in those hazelnut, amber orbs his friend wore. "What does that mean?" Zane cautiously inquired.

Kai looked straight at the blonde with an unsettling smirk, "You said you'd come with us to watch a kick-boxing match." The brunette poked at Zane's chest, "You forgot, huh?"

Zane's eyes twitched slightly, "Come again?"

Kai let out a deep breath, "You did…" The brunette rolled his eyes, "A few nights ago, back at the bar, Jay and I invited you."

Zane's eyes narrowed; he then proceeded in jabbing Kai's chest roughly, "That most definitely does not count! Not even a little bit!"

Kai nodded proudly, "It does count! Besides," Kai eased his voice down into some mellow tone, "Nya and Lils are going too, Yumi might show and Ren said he'd try to drop by." He nudged the blonde carefully.

Zane nodded as he stared at his friend, he looked over at his sauce that was settling. He knew Yumi, she was almost as short as Ally, just taller by a few inches. Ren was her older brother whom married Zane's friend Stella. Zane sighed, "How is Yumi?"

Kai chuckled, "You mean Ninjago's best lawyer?" Of course Zane knew that despite Yumi's height, she was a force to be reckoned with. Quite surprising in all honesty, at least when he first met her and got to know her. Kai soon sighed out with a smirk, "She's good, her latest case seems to be tough though…"

"She'll manage," Zane retorted as he stirred his sauce a bit. "How is Ren?"

"Good, he got himself a promotion and a pretty heavy bonus." Kai mumbled. "Oh, and he said there may be a kid on the way!" The comment was added almost as an afterthought.

Zane took his garlic bread out of the oven while nodding, "That's great, I'm happy for them." Zane glanced over at Kai with a smile. He started to close the oven and turned it off, "Should I expect to cater for the baby shower?"

Kai shrugged and looked around; Zane's house was big, no, it was huge. It truly was. It must have been lonely in such a big space, then again, Zane did work a lot. He worked so much to the point where he was forced to take time off. Of course, Zane would reluctantly withdraw the battle and eventually take time off. Both Jay and Kai, himself, had tried hooking the blonde up with a significant other, but he didn't like any of them. It was beginning to grow hopeless! He didn't like the way she carried herself, her personality was too much, their interests just didn't mix, great reasons, yes, but all after the first date! Even Pixal, the one girl that everyone in their group had their money on (because Zane was pretty star struck when he first met her), got shot down!

It got to the point where Zane figured and held a concept that he probably had no soulmate and would die alone… and he was content with it.

"Just come with us!" Kai muttered out in a minor beg.

Zane looked over at his friend, "Will you guys get me drunk again?" His eyebrow raised as he folded his arms across his chest, soon leaning against his counter.

Kai let out a loud laugh, "May I remind you that you got yourself drunk!" Rolling his eyes he shrugged, "Yeah, we will limit you and make sure you don't wake up with a horrible headache."

Zane gave a kind smile, "Fine, you win, I'll go."

Kai smirked, "Good! Now pack this to go and grab a coat!" He then leaned over the island, hands reaching out, "And some bread, please?"

XxxxX

"Nice to see you again, Zane." Her head spun around from her seat. She smiled sweetly, her blonde hair put up in a bun.

"Lily," he addressed the female in the passenger seat. "It is nice to see you again as well."

Her soft pink lips still showed a sweet smile, before her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips curled downwards, "Now, how did my boyfriend blackmail you into this?"

Zane chuckled at her and leaned forward towards her, a hand cupped around his mouth as he glanced to make sure Kai was not yet in the car. "He said that I agreed while in a drunken state."

The female giggled, "Well then, I don't think that _should_ count…" Her sky blue eyes with soft specks of aqua rolled as she turned back to face forward and leaned back into her chair.

"Exactly, thank you, Lillian."

Kai was now buckling his seat as he heard Zane speak, "Why's he saying thank you?" He looked over at his girlfriend.

She glanced over and shrugged, "I don't know…" She looked out the window earning her a hard glare for her hotheaded boyfriend.

"Lils," he hissed out as his hand reached out to touch her.

She pursed her lips before rolling her eyes, "Just that you can be a bit unfair. Now, let's go, Suki hates it when people arrive late!" She gently hit the brunette.

Kai sighed as he started the engine, "I am totally fair, don't know what you two are taking about."

"Sure, you don't." Lily smirked.

Kai turned quickly, hands grasping Lily's face and he pressed his lips hard on hers to silence her. The radio started to blare out loudly with some pop song and Zane felt a bit awkward, his eyes finding the street lights outside. About halfway through the song, the couple pulled away and both smiling at the other; Kai then got out of park and pressed on the gas to start driving.

"Sorry about that, bud," Kai murmured with a dust of pink on his cheeks, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lily said shyly, a hand rubbing the opposite arm, eyes darted outside.

"It's quite alright. Couples usually display forms of affection, it is quite natural." Zane informed the two with a shrug.

Lily glanced over at Kai with a look and he mirrored the look, soon nodding his head at her. She chewed her bottom lip a moment before speaking, "Zane?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if maybe… well, would you like me to… I don't know… set you up onadoubledate with Kai and me?"

"A double date?" Zane pondered.

"Yeah?" Lily glanced back at Zane who still stared out the window.

"I guess…" Zane contemplated it, he knew that the girl who sang at the bar, Deliah, she was probably taken. No doubt about that, so, he might as well try one of Lily's friends. He sighed deeply while looking out the window, the melody of Deliah's voice found a way in his mind allowing him to close his eyes and hum softly.

"Well, okay then." Lily looked over at Kai who simply shrugged. "You don't have to, Zane, it was just a thought." She looked back at Zane.

"I'm fine with it, Lily." Zane stated, his eyes found hers and he gave her a kind smile.

XxxxX

"Vladimir, please?"

His dark burgundy eyes looked over at her as she gave him a puppy-dog look. Her lip pouting and eyes big, "Deliah." His hand lifted his wine glass, swishing it a bit, "I already planned to go to one of those musicals you were asking to go to."

The raven haired girl sighed, her fork stabbed at her steak, "But you have not bought any tickets and I promised Jazmine, please?"

"Sweetie," the male started, his eyes narrowed softly, "Do you really want to see a fight in this attire?" He soon gestured to their outfits, suited for this upscale restaurant they were eating in right now.

Her charcoal orbs looked up at him and without any hesitation she spoke, "Yes, I most certainly do." She leaned over, her lips pursed out and eyes practically begging.

Vladimir stared hard at her and he sighed deeply, "You know that I prefer something more civilized than mixed martial arts."

Deliah sat back down, "Fine then, I'll go alone."

His hand found hers, "We'll go, darling." He brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed them softly to. He would make his bride to be happy and make sure to keep her where she belonged: beside him.

**OoooO**

**Well, there it is, sorry it took forever. I will try to update again next month.**


End file.
